Freesia Ailanthus
"I have tried, and this is what I get..." —Freesia Intro Freesia Ailanthus or mononymously called as Freesia is a major playable character in Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence. She has a sudden entry into the story when the party met the Kiltiases. Appearance and Personality "You're not going to end anybody here!" —Freesia screams to her killer, Darakirr Freesia is a very bright-blond flaxen hair young woman of her 20's. She was also told that she was a half-viera.. Her eyes are reddish carmine, but in the FMV, it look more burgundy. Her hair is only long reaching her chin. Her side bangs, which covers her ears like a larbrador dog style, and a simple short yet fuzzy back-hair. She was created base on Penelo's hairstyle and with the editing based from Ashe's face. She wears a white-mage style cross over of a dress and a blouse with a wide cream wing-collar strapped with a long red ribbon to the back. Her 'top' however, the red jagged shapes are most of a Bomb's 'fangs'. She wears a navy-blue shorts that is skin-fitting. She wears a pair of boots similar to Ashe, only that the boots are custom-made from pure linen. Even though she always wear the blouse, she also seen in a long robe similar to a bishop, a hooded frock similar to Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Seer, and a custom training outfit while with the Gariffs Freesia is an independent, hardworking yet a simple minded young woman, although she is called based on the Freesia Laxa and Alba flower, her personality isn't to feminine yet not to tomboyish. She always makes oath with her trusted mates and families, though regret it with great agony if failed. this makes her a very strong-heart young woman. Story Background Freesia was raised among the Mosphoran hikers, the Reagle clan. She was well-trained about hiking and rock-climbing as her childhood turn into teenager-life. She then make up her mind to actually work and earn money for her family. She trains in Ozmone Plains, then travel through Jahara to train with the Gariffs. She then unexpectedly was accepted to became Rabanastre cathedral priestess, along with that sort of status, she was forbidden to leave the cathedral. Current Now, Freesia is currently residing with the hikers of the Feign Winds clan and stays in the secret tavern of Nalbina Fortress Town Area. Most of the time, she'll come to the Sandsea to earn her clan some clan points and funds. Although, most of the time, she would travel from town to city to get some groceries. On free times, she'll be wandering around the Giza and Ozmone Plains and sometimes seen 'patrolling' with either the Garifs or other free hunters. Most her times by the weeks, she'll be rushing to the Jahara in the morning. Then, she will be training her physical and weaponry skills. Also, by time and time, she'll come around the Eryut Village to learn more about the Green Word that she has been hearing about whipering to her ears. Death After being one of the apprentice Kiltias in Bur-Omisace, Freesia, eagerly wanted to pass the 'Blighted Path of Darkness' test had gone deep into the Tomb of Raithwall across the vast Sandsea of Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa. As she also be with her partner Kendall to enter it. As they approach the emptied site in front of the tomb. Suddenly they saw something flashing in the sky, then it falls like a meteorite to the site. Something emerged from the crash, a gigantic Entite surrounding itself with a group of Elementals. Freesia shouted, "Arggh!!" Not one of these!! We're mages, we can't hope to beat it with Magick!!". Then Kendall said in most hasted intonation, "We'll maybe your Scathe will work wonders on it! And I'll use my Blood Magick on it!", "Blood Magick?! We'll.... I can't stop you from you speciality... Just hit it's co-" Freesia's voice breaks from the gigantic Entite's 'screeching', they had to battle the monster. After they beat the Entite(along with the Elementals) Kendall casts Decadation(Blood Magick) on the Entite to destroy it's over-charged Magickal properties. Kendall(currently heaving heavily), had to take a rest just under the shade of the tomb. Freesia, as she's still an eager beaver, enters the tomb. Inside, she come into a large hole just behind a statue(which she was checking around) she entered it and found a talisman or some sort. Only to know that it's a Alma Corazon, a rare artifact of old which holds no obvious uses through the history. As Freesia turns around, a reaper (or sort sort of Greater Reaper genus) about to slash her. Freesia, outrageously terrified by the death bringer, ran for her life. Freesia, attempted to use the teleporter pole, failed to activate it, then she was overcome by the reaper. She screams her lung out, only to expect inevitable death after a black out. It is unbecoming of her after that. But Kendall did mentioned about seeing Freesia ran to the sandsea, well, after he had come to his senses of course. As the Trainee of The Gariffs Freesia hates mentality ability, by that means she meant her Soul Silhouette persona. To train herself with a defensive arts of physical fighting, she develops the 'Passive-Solid-Soul' with every training. With it, she doesn't have to Soul-In other opponents to instant knock-it-out. Instead she can fight while Soul-On without taking damage directly to her body and still can deliver physical damage towards her opponents. The Gariffs stops training her after knowing that she can battle without getting hurt by others and somewhat thought of her as 'abnormal', so they asks her to leave the land. She feels sad hearing that words although as the goodbye, she smiles as if they are her families. Equipments and Stats Freesia, with a job class of Nocturnum Sage, a rare hybrid of Sages and Seers. She also had a great stat growth of both Base and Magick. Making her very a exemplary special ability user. Yet, she has an unusually low Vitality, so letting her head into battle directly in melee ranged. Freesia first joins the party a a guest, that is only temporary since she is only as a tutor in Tutorial. When she actually joins the party, her level is 3 levels higher than Marryl with total 197 LP. She leaves the party afterwards in the event where the party was asked to investigate a death scene in Tomb of Raithwall, she left to Jahara, silent and unresponsive to conversation. Then, when she joins the party permanently when the party coincidentally met her in Archadia. Her level is the average of the 3 highest level party members +2 and her LP is the average of two party member with highest current LP + 100 LP. Her joining the party only have her with the licenses with Long-melee weapons like Poles and Spears. Her starting licences are "Spears 1", "Spears 2", "Poles 1", "Poles 2", "Poles 3", "Mystic Armor 1", "Mystic Armor 2", "Light Armor 1", "Light Armor 2", "Arcane Magick 1", "White Magick 1". Freesia has high growth of Base and Magick, so she is excellent with her own job ability: Nocturnal Sagacity. With her special enhanced Sagacity Magick, Tirifa Scathe, she can deal great damage according with her high magickal abilities. Freesia, who is all about Long-melee weapons, is initially equipped with Doroncha Pole, Linen Gaunlet, Bandana, Light Coat, Long Boots and Alma Earrings. Having her learned all job Augment are very suitable for her Mage-like standards. Stats Freesia has weak Vitality growth, but her Base growth is the highest, followed by her Magick stat which is second highest to Tyfey. Her Speed is tied with Rend, Regre and Fez that is quite unusual besides her fact Weaponry Latency Freesia tolerates with all long-melee ranged weapons such as Poles, Spears and Halberds. She has greater boost in Focus if equipped with Staves or Rods, but not Rackets. All of her attacks using these weapons almost have similar chains of combos. She has the fastest Latency using stick-like weapon. As she tend for Piercing striking styles and Divider striking style, she sometimes refered as a Dragoon Lady. Physical Capabilities Attacking Freesia sometimes uses Divider striking skill on enemies when equip with long weapons. Which can knock-out enemies. Guarding Freesia guards herself by holding her weapon or shield forward, sometimes she back out from the attack like a trick. Deflecting Freesia only deflects attacks from unarmed forms. That is, has a 32% chance to perform and must be equipped with any weapon. Dodging Freesia sprints and then leans to her front. Then she catches the ground, performing a side-cartwheel and ends with a fall that makes her land while crouching. Evading For Freesia, evading is quite hard. There's only 16% chance for her to perform evade when attacked. She only uses her hand to breaks the hit while also trying to get away from being hit. Running Not as much of a good runner. Freesia runs like a typical viera. She 'leaps' while running using her forefoot to bounce on the ground. Her hands 'flails' about. Sprinting Freesia sprints like a snatcher who is running from the heat. She still sprints like how she runs, with her hands 'flailing' about. Sneaking Freesia crouches with a full bent. She moves while sneaking with her hands feeling the ground. Jumping Freesia starts with her left foot in front, then have her right to step forward and pressed onto the ground to get ready to jump of. She jumps while having her hands to her hips like she has been ejected. She falls to the ground while having her hands 'soar' and her left foot raised to her right foot's knee. Flying Freesia glides in the air like any winged humanoids. She have both her hands to her sides like a falcon soaring to the ground. In Soul-On mode, both of her body and soul floats freely in the air. Other Appearance: School Fare Freesia makes a major appearance in the exclusive School-Fare manga. She is one of the teacher and instructor of Azure City Secondary. As an instructor, she values her disciples life and health. Every mission time, she can be seen praying for her disciples for safety. Future Voice Actor Motivation Freesia will be voiced by the voice actor's partially in the stage of teenage adulthood voice adaptation. He accent in both American and English are most based and likely native to English, her voice tone is as bit as high as how Catherine Taber did Penelo's voice. Freesia's Theme: Freesia: Terms Believer Freesia's theme reminiscence from the soundtrack 'Coexistence'(Emperial Version). It is much more towards the sad and remorseful tempo. It mostly consist of the sound of violins and oboes. Believe in Words is the only soundtrack in the stories that does not match closely to it's original version. Freesia's Theme Freesia's theme reminiscence from Nalbina Fortress Town Area music. It has a slightly faster and has ballad genre added into it. Musical instruments consisting cellos and tambourines also become additional input to the original music. Etymology *Freesia name is based on the 'Freesia Flower'. Her outfit is also based on the Freesia Laxa and Alba color *Her last name, Ailanthus is based on also her inner life persona, which means 'The Tree of Heaven'. And it somewhat personifies her nature of somewhat like a nun. Freesia rep(JulianneHough).jpg|Freesia's rep, Julianne Hough is featured as her appearance planning. Freesia baserep(JulianneHough).jpg|Freesia's base rep, Julianne Hough's hairstyle featured Freesia's original hairstyle Trivia *Having Freesia defeats Reaper-type enemies using only her without other characters attacking them 5 times will grant the player title; "The Unforgiving". *Among other new characters, Freesia is the only female character who has the versatility of both physical attacks and magicks. *Like Ashe, Freesia was raised and trained with defensive arts. *Freesia is Ashe's base imitation after almost 2 years of editting a character. *Freesia is the only notable hume/human character to wields poles and spears as initial. This quite contrasts with Freya Crescent since she is a Burmecian. Aerith Gainborough wield staves that looks like batons, but not poles. *Originally, Freesia was suppose to be a huntress trying to hunt for a monster that had killed her friend before. She wields a mighty spear that almosts looks like a giant double-egded halberds. *Freesia may also be based on Lightning or Claire Farron. Both of them has the same quotes and motivational speeches. But Freesia sounds more motivation and fearless since she never feared to experience death. The shirt that reaches her thighs, short skorta and long boots. Lightning has a cape while Freesia wears two long ribbons. Although that the ribbons was based on Ashe's carmagnole-like outfit that has 'wings' that 'flaps' when there are winds. *Freesia is the only hume character to have the ability to rise mid-air without any specific equipment because of her Soul-On ability. *Freesia is inadequate to equip Souls because it will interrupt her Soul-On lore. Category:Hume Category:Viera Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Sage Category:Priestess Category:Hiker Category:Nocturnum Sage